Electronic apparatus such as a computer is required to provide connectors at input/output ports that accommodate mating with a plurality of external cables, with the internal connectors conventionally mounted onto a circuit board. One such connector is disclosed in PCT Patent Publication No. WO 97/10628, to be a shielded Serial Bus receptacle connector providing a pair of plug-receiving cavities for mating with two Serial Bus plug connectors simultaneously, for a Local Area Network (LAN). It is also common that the computer provide at the I/O port a modular jack connector matable with modular plug connectors of a design standard in telephony. It is also known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,317 and 5,685,737, to provide modular jacks with LEDs along the observable mating face at the I/O port as visual indicators of full mating with a plug connector with the modular jack.